Chaos Of Our Lives
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes we give into human needs and temptation... but when the fallout from his scandal surfaces and he shifts the blame onto her, is there anything left to salvage?
1. Chapter 1

_**2/17/15, 3:40am…**_

" _Seth, settle down buddy and try not to wake Amanda up, she's drained from the migraine she had." Dean whispers as he and Roman help a drunken Seth into the room all four were sharing, Seth seeing 24 year old Amanda asleep in a king sized bed._

 _Seth mumbled incoherently before pulling his clothes and shoes off, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into the bed Amanda was sleeping in, lightly hugging her._

" _Finn… go back to your own room, buddy." Amanda mumbled sleepily, initially mistaking Seth for Finn as Finn had been in a dark match before Raw last night._

 _After opening her eyes, Amanda screamed in fright and pushed Seth away before she bolted out of the room, running past Dean and Roman and down the hallway._

 _Finn bolted up in his own bed when he heard Amanda's frantic footsteps and got up, running to his hotel door and opening it. He ran into the hallway and stopped Amanda, trying to calm her down._

" _Seth sneak up on you again?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as Dean ran towards them._

" _Sorry, Seth's had a bad night." Dean says._

" _Does that justify him scaring the hell out of Amanda?!" Finn snaps at Dean while cradling a shaken up Amanda close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her._

" _Is something going on between you two?" Dean asks, Finn glaring at him and Dean backing off. "Sorry, wrong thing to say." He says._

 _Amanda looked at both of them, remembering why Seth was angry before they all left the arena._

" _Seth's fiancee… or now his ex fiancee… someone put photos on her Twitter account after photos of Zahra were put on the internet too… both accounts are linked to the WWE's website so they were on there too." Amanda says as Roman and a now dressed Seth joined them._

" _Sorry about that, kiddo. You okay?" Seth says, Amanda looking at him and narrowing her eyes. Seth tried to rest his hands on Amanda's face, trying to soothe her but she moved closer to Finn out of instinct._

" _Don't touch me, Seth. Don't say sorry… and don't say that I didn't warn you when you laid eyes on Zahra." Amanda growled through gritted teeth, shoving past them and Finn following her as Seth glared at Finn._

 _Grabbing all her things, the two headed to his room… she needed to clear her mind…_

Her medicine swallowed and the med bottle and water bottle closed, Amanda stretched out sleepily and rubbed her face.

Was what happened a little over 4 hours ago just a bad dream? Amanda really hoped so.

The light snoring next to her and Finn's right arm protectively wrapped around her made her turn over and look at him… she couldn't take her eyes off him at times but then again, most of the women in the company couldn't either.

Amanda put her earbuds in after a while and plugged them into the phone, thinking music would soothe her frazzled mind… and an old gem of a song started.

 _We are young_

 _(we are young)_

 _Heartache to heartache, we stand_

 _No promises  
(No demands)  
No demands_

 _(Love is a battlefield)  
Love is a battlefield_

 _Whoo  
We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

 _You're begging me to go  
Then making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had_

 _Believe me  
Believe me  
I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love  
And I'm chained to your side_

 _We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises  
No demands  
Love is a battlefield_

 _We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

Amanda turned off the music when she felt Finn's hand rubbing up and down her back, looking at him after taking her earbuds out.

"Can't fall back asleep, lass?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding as she rested her head on his left shoulder and tilting her head up, her hazel eyes looking at his blue ones.

It was as she was about to tell Finn that she had suspected for a while that Seth had been sleeping with Zahra for some time, that Seth and Leighla were fighting too much when both heard the loud banging at the door.

"Open the fuck up!"

Finn and Amanda sat up, Amanda setting her phone and earbuds aside as they looked back at each other.

Keeping the door locked wouldn't stop him...


	2. Chapter 2

_**9/1/14, WWE Performance Centre…**_

" _And that should do it for today, good job kiddo." The physical therapist, a well built dark haired green eyed man by the name of Nathan, said encouragingly and patting Amanda on her back before leaving._

" _There we go, told ya that ya had one more set of reps in you today, luv." Finn says, him and Amanda smiling and Amanda couldn't wait to get to the apartment they had been staying in… but her legs wouldn't cooperate._

" _Well now you're gonna have to pry me from this thing because my legs are numb, Balor." Amanda says, Finn picking her up from the leg press machine… and up into his arms as her knees buckled._

" _Maybe that was a bit too draining, Mandy… you okay?" Finn says, asking the last part._

" _I'm glad to be off those crutches… this brace is another matter, I can't wait til it's gone for good." Amanda says, pointing to the dark blue brace on her right leg which went from below her knee to just below her right hip._

 _She had been given the okay to take it off sometimes but not for too long, a few hours at the most._

 _And with Finn's upcoming NXT debut, she wanted to escort him to ringside without the brace… Hunter had seen how quickly it had gone from "We're signing someone new." to "Hi, nice to meet you." to a bond reminiscent of two people who had known each other for their entire lives._

 _Their sixth senses went off as if they knew someone was watching… and sure enough, he was._

 _Seth's brown eyes were narrowed at the two, anger barely contained in them even as Zahra rested her right hand on his left arm to try to calm him and it led to the two heading outside into the calmer weather._

" _Just give her a break, Seth… she'll talk to you in her own time." Zahra says._

" _I just wish she wasn't so starstruck around him…" Seth says._

" _Hey, I know it ain't easy. You see her as that kid you feel like you constantly have to look out for or someone will hurt her and break her heart into tiny pieces… hell, I'm not sure if what I've heard about Finn is even truth or rumor but she clearly likes him. And you should give him a chance." Zahra says as they hugged._

 _Seth nodded, absentmindedly nuzzling his face into Zahra's hair like he was used to doing with Amanda, the scent of blackberries calming him._

 _But Seth wouldn't calm down for long…_

 **Present time…**

"Open this fucking door right now, Mandy Rose Cena!" Seth yelled, Dean dragging him away from the door and Finn and Amanda breathing relieved sighs.

"Here, let's try to calm down…" Finn says, turning the radio on and volume on low as another classic played.

 _Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Ooo, ooo, ooo_

 _Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Ooo, baby, ooo said ooo_

 _And the days go by  
Like a strand in the wind  
In the web that is my own  
I begin again_

 _Said to my friend, baby  
Nothin' else mattered  
He was no more than a baby then  
Well he seemed broken hearted  
Something within him_

 _But the moment that I first laid  
Eyes on him all alone  
On the edge of seventeen_

 _Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing  
Ooo, baby, ooo, ooo_

 _Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing, I said  
Ooo, baby, ooo said ooo_

Finn saw Amanda near the Keurig machine as she waited for the coffee to brew. When it did, she put the plastic cup in the small trashcan and fixed the coffee the same way she would drink it when stressed… black with four sugars.

Habits developing out of stressors weren't uncommon… but it still worried him so he walked over and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Things with me and him… they don't feel the same way that they did, Finn…" Amanda says as she leaned against him.

"You two still care about each other the same way you always have… it's just that things are changing in yours and his lives, Mandy." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead as she closed her tired eyes for a second.

It wasn't too long after _Edge Of Seventeen_ finished playing that another oldie started… this one a particular favorite of Amanda's, she was glad to be in a world that was past the Cold War era.

 _I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change_

 _An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change_

 _The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers_

 _The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change_

 _Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away (dream away)  
In the wind of change_

 _Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever_

 _I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change_

 _Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams (share their dreams)  
With you and me_

 _Take me to the magic of the moment_

 _On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

 _With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night_

 _Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change_

The song was also hauntingly beautiful as it reminded Amanda of a time where she was bright eyed and starting out in the business.

But she no longer felt like that young girl anymore. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**6/9/14, Monday Night Raw…**_

 _The microphone was placed in Amanda's right hand as one crutch was leaned against the ropes, she turned to the camera that she knew was linked to the monitor Seth was watching._

" _Your one glaring error last week was not finishing the job… ironically, it was you who first rushed to me when I was nearly dead." Amanda says._

 _Seth tensed up when that was mentioned and he saw the look in Amanda's eyes._

" _Believe this, Seth… when I'm off these fucking crutches, your ass is grass boy! But hey… I might not wait til then to start what I'm planning on doing." Amanda said before throwing the mic down on the mat._

 _It was later into the show that Seth was talking to Michael Cole in the ring._

" _Now that, I'll admit… it went a bit too far. But hey, she's done that in her career. Mandy's gone too far repeatedly…" Seth says, Michael Cole noticing Amanda in the corner with one crutch leaned against the ropes. "No one said anything when the little…"_

 _Seth stood up when he heard the cheering increase and looked… before the one crutch Amanda was holding was whacked hard across his head and knocked him down. He screamed as Amanda repeatedly swung it onto his back before the crutch snapped in half and she grabbed the dropped microphone and then grabbed Seth by his shirt collar._

" _You broke my heart, Seth. You broke my trust… there's gonna be a day when you'll need my help again… and I won't be there because you broke our bond like it was glass!" Amanda growled, slamming the microphone into Seth's nose and breaking it before dropping the microphone and throwing Seth to the mat._

 _Amanda left the ring and Seth pulled himself up and looked at her, seething as the tiny diva held up the Too Sweet symbol… a Bullet Club tank top was in place of her Shield tank top._

" _You side with him, fine! He's just gonna smash your heart up like the others did!" Seth yelled, Amanda giving him an 'Oh, really? That's the best you can shout at me?' look._

 _But she was hiding it again, how she was really feeling…_

 **Present time…**

"You didn't put those photos of him and Zahra on there, did you?"

Amanda, now ready for the day, was startled when she heard Dean ask her that and put her phone away. She didn't know he had been standing near her, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Why the fuck would you ask me that? You know me damn well Dean, you know I wouldn't do that!" Amanda said, feeling angry now and Dean backing up.

"Whoa, easy kiddo. Just asking, no accusations." Dean says, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

Amanda let out a small sigh and nodded, sipping her iced tea as Finn walked over to her.

"Got the rental car… is everything okay?" Finn says, asking the last part and resting his left hand on Amanda's back as Dean looked at them.

"Yeah except we're taping SmackDown-" Dean says.

"There's been a slight mix-up, Dean. Before you walked up to me, I was on the phone with Hunter and I'm off SmackDown tonight so Finn and I are catching an early flight back to Orlando." Amanda says.

"What the hell, Mandy? You're rarely not seen on Raw or SmackDown. And as of late, you're more on NXT… with him." Dean says, looking at Finn.

"Hunter suggested a few days off the main programming and she took up on that, Dean! She's just trying to clear her head!" Finn says in a tone that meant " _Back the fuck off!"_ , Dean looking at Amanda before narrowing his eyes at Finn and then looking back at Amanda.

"Alright then… alright." Dean says before leaving, Amanda letting her tense body relax when Finn lightly massaged her shoulders.

"Just give him some time to cool off, Mandy, they can't keep pulling you in separate directions." Finn says as Amanda leaned against him and sipped her tea again.

The two headed to the airport, Amanda fighting sleepiness as she was feeling the effects of the broken up sleep and tried to stay awake, absentmindedly checking her purse for her meds, which were there like she had checked the last time.

"Calm down, it's okay." Finn says, lightly rubbing his right hand on her left shoulder as he knew it was out of habit for her to check that things were there with here and not let behind in the hotel room as music played on the radio and Finn turned up the volume a bit as Amanda smiled a bit.

"Damn, I ain't heard this in a long time… Stevie and Albert knew just how to sing." Amanda says as she leaned back against the headrest.

"Damn right they did." Finn says, smiling slightly.

 _They call it stormy Monday, but Tuesday is as just as bad_

 _Yeah, they call it stormy Monday but Tuesday, Tuesday is as just as bad_

 _You know Wednesday is worst, and Thursday, oh so sad_

 _The eagle flies on Friday and Saturday I go out to play_

 _Oh, the eagle flies on Friday and Saturday I'll go out to play_

 _The seventh day I'll rest and I'll kneel down to pray_

 _I'll call, "Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy on me"_

 _Well, I'll call, "Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy on me"_

 _Well, you know I'm trying to find my baby  
Won't you please send her back to me _

_The eagle flies on Friday and Saturday I go out to play_

 _Oh, the eagle flies on Friday and Saturday I go out to play_

 _Sunday I'll go to church and I'll kneel down to pray_

 _I'll call "Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy on me"_

 _Well, I'll call, "Lord have mercy, Lord have mercy on me"_

 _Yeah, you know I'm trying to find my baby_

 _Won't you please send her back to me_

The two hoped that this would work, Amanda's nerves were frazzled… and the chaos involving Seth and Zahra wasn't helping.


	4. Chapter 4

_**1/19/15, Monday Night Raw…**_

" _What the hell kind of show are you running man?" Kevin Nash asked after Miz and Damien Sandow had left._

" _I don't even know anymore…" Hunter said with a slight laugh._

" _Either one of you seen Mandy?" X-Pac asks, looking around for the tiny diva._

" _I saw her talking with someone in the hallway." Shawn says, X-Pac nodding and heading out into the hallway._

 _Amanda hadn't noticed X-Pac yet but he noticed her and Finn… and became curious. Part of him still saw that 11 year old girl that Hunter first introduced him and Nash to._

" _Hey, what's going on here?" Both heard, looked and saw X-Pac._

" _Hey, old friend!" Amanda says as they hugged, X-Pac picking her up off the ground for a few seconds before putting her back on it and the two letting go._

" _Hey, what's-" Hunter starts to say as he caught up with them._

" _Who's the kid, H?" X-Pac asked._

" _Finn Balor, Sean Waltman…" Hunter says, calling X-Pac by his real name after introducing Finn and X-Pac and Finn shaking hands._

" _Nice to meet you." Finn says after they let go._

" _You be good to this little lady here, she's family to me just as much as she is to Hunter." X-Pac says, Amanda looking at him with a look that meant 'Don't go threatening him!' and X-Pac backing off. "Yikes kid… sorry." He said before he left, Hunter following him._

" _Well, dropped by for a surprise visit and it's the same night that The Kliq reunites." Amanda says as she and Finn hug._

" _Do we just give off the impression that we're like teenagers sneaking around?" Finn asks after they let go, his right hand resting on Amanda's back._

" _They're insanely overprotective… they did watch me grow up after all." Amanda says._

 _But she knew that X-Pac wouldn't be the only one to say that to Finn…_

 **Present time...**

 _No matter what you think you pull you'll find it's not enough  
No matter who you think you know you won't get through_

 _It's a given L.A. law  
Someone's faster on the draw_

 _No matter where you hide I'm comin' after you yeah  
No matter how the race is run it always ends the same_

 _Another room without a view awaits downtown_

 _You can shake me for a while  
Live it up in style  
No matter what you do I'm gonna take you down_

 _Shakedown  
Breakdown  
Takedown  
Everybody wants into the crowded line_

 _Breakdown  
Takedown  
You're busted  
_

 _Let down  
Your guard  
Honey, just about the time you're thinkin' it's alright_

 _Breakdown  
Takedown  
You're busted_

 _This is a town where everyone is reachin' for the top  
This is a place where second best will never do_

 _It's okay to want to shine  
But once you step across that line  
No matter where you hide I'm comin' after you_

 _Shakedown  
Breakdown  
Takedown  
Everybody wants into the crowded line_

 _Breakdown  
Takedown  
You're busted_

Amanda was just distracting herself, Finn knew that too well as he lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's left thigh.

"This'll be better for us… time to unwind from everything." Finn says, Amanda lightly wrapping her fingers on her left hand around the index and middle fingers on Finn's right hand.

It was a while before they were close to Florida, Amanda taking her medicine when the timer went off at 8pm and deciding to close her eyes and rest a bit.

Finn decided to do the same… but both were startled awake a half hour later by the plane shaking for a few seconds, Amanda gripping onto Finn's right arm in fright.

"It's okay, Mandy, it's okay." Finn whispered after pulling her into his arms as lightning flashed outside.

The plane reached the airport without further incident… but the weather turned from lightning strikes to a downpour as they reached the car after grabbing their things and getting in.

 **A half hour later…**

"Damn, what the hell is with this state?! It's a downpour one day and too humid the next!" Amanda says as she and Finn ran into the apartment, both setting their things down and drying off.

"Yeah… glad to be off that plane though." Finn says.

"Me too…" Amanda says, peeling her soaked Balor Club hoodie off and setting it aside before grabbing her duffel bag.

"Be careful up there, showering in this storm…" Finn says, Amanda nodding as she headed upstairs. Finn pulled his own jacket off, the shirt after it and set them aside before he wandered into the kitchen to make some decaf coffee.

But he stopped once he saw that the coffee jars were empty.

"Damn it, Sami!" Finn muttered, closing the pantry.

The noise of the shower running was barely audible over the storm and Amanda found herself stood under the showerhead as she scrubbed her skin with black orchid scented soap, thinking about Finn.

A part of her felt like a teenaged schoolgirl at times when she looked at him… it took every bit of restraint to not kiss him when they were in the living room, both soaked from the rainstorm.

Maybe the weather was wicked in its own way, trying to push them together… Amanda sometimes felt like kissing in the rain was too cliche for her.

The lights flickered slightly as Amanda finished rinsing the soap off and blackberry conditioner out of her hair… before they went out completely, making her go from startled to panicked.

"Mandy, you okay in there?" Finn asked after he had ran upstairs in the darkened apartment and knocked on the door.

"Yeah… just a bit freaked out…" Amanda managed to say, her voice raspy.

"Stay where you are, lass, I'll be right back." Finn says, going and finding some candles in the hallway cupboard and a lighter.

He opened the bathroom door and walked in, thankful that she didn't lock it during the storm. The candles set up and lit, he saw the curtain being pulled back a bit and Amanda's hazel eyes looking at him after she wrapped a towel around herself after drying off.

"Come here… don't want you to slip and fall." Finn says, holding out his right hand which Amanda grabbed before stepping out of the shower.

"Hell of a storm, huh?" Amanda says as she wrung the water out of her hair with the other towel.

"Yeah… once it lessens up a bit, I'll go check on the generator and get the backup power running…" Finn says, the flames from the candles making an amber coloured glow in the room.

It was haunting but at the same time and in a weird way, calming… and both of them liked it, they relaxed for the first time in nearly two days.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The mystery character's identity will be revealed soon and Liara and her friends will appear again, this chapter is also partly inspired by the newest chapter of Sweet And Deadly, check it out on GirlGoneGamer's profile.**

 _ **11/7/14, 3:10am…**_

 _Amanda's eyes snapped open when pain jarred through her lower back, tears falling down her face as Finn brushed his hand against her hair._

 _But she was mentally cursing Konnor for slamming her into the steel steps during the brawl, he had done it before repeatedly and this had never resulted from it._

" _Can't… take it anymore. Please make it stop…" Amanda says through the pain, her throat dry from the anaesthetic and her realising that she was on her left side as the stitches tugged into her back. "They cut me open… did they…" She tries to say._

" _It's still there… they stitched it up, you were bleeding internally." Finn says, Amanda seeing a bandage on his right arm._

" _We share the same blood type…" Amanda says as her left hand was in his right one._

" _And when you're released from here, straight home and resting up… don't fight me on that one, that was damn scary what happened to you." Finn says._

" _Are they here? Konnor and Viktor? I'm not mad, I just… want to see them." Amanda says._

" _They're here, just wait until you're fully awake." Finn says, pouring some water into a cup and putting it in Amanda's hands after helping her sit up, Amanda letting the cool water soothing her throat._

 _Amanda knew that Konnor and Viktor would wait… but Seth, Dean and Roman wouldn't._

 _Amanda was about to close her tired hazel eyes when she saw a small figure in a violet hoodie with parts of shoulder length pink hair sticking out._

 _Amanda tugged on Finn's right arm, getting his attention… but the mystery person disappeared before Finn could properly see her._

" _Well that was bizarre…" Finn says, Amanda nodding in agreement._

 _But then again, most of yesterday was absolutely bizarre..._

 **Present time…**

' _Well, fuck.'_ Amanda thought as she curled her arms around her pillow.

She just couldn't go back to sleep… even after taking her medicine, her mind just wouldn't wind back down.

Every few hours throughout the night, Amanda kept waking up… and falling back asleep.

But now she couldn't… she was paranoid about the door opening and someone climbing into the bed.

Amanda screamed when she felt a hand rest on her side and jumped back, startling a half asleep Finn.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Finn says… but the next thing that made them both jump was a neighboring apartment door slamming open.

"Who's trying to murder you?!" A woman yelled.

"Who's that?" Amanda asks.

"One of my new neighbors, Liara." Finn says as the two walked downstairs and he unlocked the door, letting a knife wielding Liara in. "Liara, it's okay. No one's getting murdered." He says after Liara closed the door and put the knife away before she saw Amanda.

"Sorry… been a crazy few days." Amanda says, Liara seeing that the two looked similar but that Amanda looked younger than she actually was.

"Liara, everything okay?!" A man yelled from the neighboring apartment.

"Yes, Ty! It was just Finn's girlfriend freaking out!" Liara says, Amanda trying to hide her now scarlet red face.

It wasn't the first time someone had made that assumption and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

"Uh… she and I aren't…" Finn tries to say, Liara realising it.

"Alrighty. Easy conclusion to jump to, you two are clearly close. Well, I better go deal with those loons before they start ripping each other's limbs off like the last time." Liara says, smiling a bit before leaving.

"Well, now you've met one of my new neighbors…" Finn says after Amanda finally looked up at him.

"Not the way someone normally meets the neighbors…" Amanda says as she was absentmindedly playing with the hem of the oversized Bullet Club shirt that she had on… her pajamas, despite being in the bag, got soaked.

And on top of everything that had happened, Finn didn't want Amanda getting sick.

Amanda quietly turned the radio on when Finn wandered into the kitchen to start breakfast, letting the music play and both smiling as they recognised the song.

 _One of these nights, one of these crazy old nights  
We're gonna find out, pretty mama, what turns on your lights_

 _The full moon is calling, the fever is high  
And the wicked wind whispers and moans  
You got your demons, you got your desires_

 _Well, I got a few of my own  
Oh, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light_

 _Oh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights_

 _One of these dreams, one of these lost and lonely dreams, now  
We're gonna find one, mm, one that really screams_

 _I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself  
I've been searching for an angel in white_

 _I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both  
And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight_

 _Oo, loneliness will blind you  
In between the wrong and the right _

_Oo, coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
One of these nights _

_One of these nights_

 _In between the dark and the light_

 _Coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
Get 'ya baby one of these nights _

_One of these nights  
One of these nights  
I can feel it  
I can feel it _

_One of these nights  
Coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you now_

 _One of these nights…_

Finn looked over his shoulder, watching Amanda as she pulled her messy hair into a ponytail.

' _Damn… she's beautiful, I know that but seeing her this early in the morning and wearing one of my shirts…'_ Finn thought, lightly chewing on his lower lip for a few seconds as Amanda busied herself with readjusting some items on the coffee table.

' _Get a grip, Mandy, stop acting like a 16 year old with a crush!'_ Amanda thought, scolding herself slightly as she quickly glanced at Finn after he turned back around.

But the two were unaware that they were being watched from across the street...


	6. Chapter 6

_**12/4/14, Full Sail University…**_

 _The day seemed to drag on forever as Amanda stopped in the hallway after walking in from the bitter weather, closing her eyes. The atmosphere was tense and Amanda knew why._

 _Corey Graves had been told earlier today that his neurological issues left him no choice but to retire from wrestling… Amanda had been there earlier when he had gotten the news._

 _Corey's initial rage exploded when the doctor was gone and he turned it on Amanda as she turned to leave and shoved her into the wall, bruising her right shoulder._

 _Amanda heard Corey's footsteps thunder down the hallway and he started shouting at her but decided to ignore him… or try to._

" _Hey, listen to me, you career wrecking bitch!" Corey shouted as he grabbed Amanda's slender shoulders forcefully and shook her violently, Amanda yelling at him to let her go._

" _Corey, get off me, you maniac! Stop this right fucking now!" Amanda yells, managing to shove Corey off of her and her small right hand connected with his face in a stinging slap… it was then that Corey's eyes went wild._

" _Sami, do you hear that?" Finn asks as his and Sami's heads snapped up, the arguing and occasional crashing sounds were getting louder._

 _And then one sickening crashing sound caught their attention after they exited locker room, seeing the back and right side of Amanda's head hit the mirror._

" _Mandy!" Sami shouted as he and Finn ran over to them, Sami shoving Corey back as Finn crouched down to check on a now bruising and bleeding Amanda._

 _It wasn't just her head and face that hit the mirror… Amanda had a glass shard sticking out of her right shoulder, which had old scar damage from an accident when she was 16._

" _Don't touch it, we'll let the doctor sort it out." Finn whispered when Amanda tried to yank the shard out._

" _It's not her fault that your concussion issues forced your wrestling career to stop!" Sami yelled at Corey, who had scrapes and bruises forming on him as well as his ribs hurting like hell… he was honestly startled at how someone half his size could beat him up like that._

" _How is it fair that she has similar neurological issues and still gets to wrestle?!" Corey shouts, Sami punching him and knocking Corey down._

 _Amanda was blinking her tears away, shaken up violently to the point where she wasn't talking._

 _With one arm around Amanda's shoulders and the other under her knees, Finn easily lifted her up and took her to the medical room as Sami followed them._

 _But across the hall, Corey noticed a small woman with a violet hoodie on, parts of her pink shoulder length hair sticking out… and was unnerved by her being here._

 _He picked himself up and took off…_

 **Present time…**

 _Six Strings Down_ by Jimmie Vaughan played through Amanda's black earbuds as she had settled into her and Finn's locker room and looked over the script for the NXT tapings, seeing a part where Kevin is on commentary.

' _Well that ain't gonna end well.'_ Amanda thought before she shut her IHeartRadio app off and closed it out, putting her phone and earbuds away.

The door opened and Amanda turned around, barely catching a fist aimed at her and kicking up at the figure's wrist, a sickening crack echoing before Amanda was punched with enough force to knock her down.

But the woman turned a bit startled when Amanda pulled herself up, having thought she had rendered the small brunette unconscious.

"Oh, it's on, bitch!" Amanda snarled after wiping blood away from her mouth, punching the woman right in the face before grabbing the woman's injured wrist and twisting it back, another sickening crack echoing.

The woman in the violet hoodie fought back after regaining her composure, Amanda fighting back just as hard and slamming the woman's body into the wall before slamming her knees into the woman's ribcage.

Finn's head shot up as he walked back towards the locker room and heard the screaming and crashing, running to the open doorway and jumping back as the two women crashed through the coffee table.

"Hey, who the fuck-" Finn yells, pulling the pink haired woman off of Amanda but got kicked across the room and crashed into the wall for his efforts.

Amanda crash tackled the woman after seeing that, both going through the door… but before she could stand back up, the woman was taking off down the hall. Amanda pulled herself up and ran back into the locker room, pulling Finn up to his feet.

"I'm alright, love… who the hell was that? Why'd she attack you?" Finn says, asking the last part as he checked Amanda over.

Along with the cut on her mouth, there was a cut on the 25 year old's head, just an inch from her hairline and pulling her shirt up revealed bruises forming on her middle and upper back.

"I don't have a fucking idea why…" Amanda says as Finn grabbed a medical kit and opened it before pressing some gauze to Amanda's head, his right hand cupping her face and his thumb lightly stroking her skin.

"She looked familiar… I swear I saw her outside my hospital room in November but only for a split second…" Amanda says.

Before Finn could respond, both jumped a bit when they heard a shrill scream and Finn helped Amanda up and down the hallway.

When they reached Alexa's locker room, the petite blonde and red ombre haired diva glared right at Amanda.

"This your idea of a fucking joke?!" Alexa seethed, pointing to _'Usagi Was Here!'_ spray painted on the wall.

"What the fuck is an Usagi and what the hell is going on here?! How'd she slip past security?!" Amanda asks, trying to process what was going on.

"Oh, don't pull that innocent routine with me! You trashed my locker room, then made it look like you two got jumped, just admit it!" Alexa yells.

"No, I'm not gonna admit to something I didn't do. You're always try to pin something on me and I've fucking had it, you hateful little bitch!" Amanda says, Alexa trying to hit her but was stopped by William Regal when he ran in.

"Alright, that's enough of this! We have security cameras around, we'll find out who exactly this Usagi is!" William says before Finn led Amanda out of the locker room and to the medical room.

Amanda felt Finn's right arm carefully wrap around her back and leaned into him, feeling comforted by him embracing her.

The two were on high alert now as they had no idea when Usagi would return.


	7. Chapter 7

_**6/22/2007…**_

 _Chris was sitting in his basement/movie theater in Fayetteville, Georgia. He has been upset and angry lately so he decided to call someone he saw as his second daughter to his family because for some reason it just felt like that moment to tell something important to her.  
_

 _A few rings later and in Houston for the Vengeance: Night Of Champions pay per view, Amanda picked up her cell phone. "Hey Chris how are ya?" She asked._

 _Chris sighed and looked around his_ _theater_. _"Okay kiddo. Listen I need to tell you something very important_. _"_

 _"What is it, Chris?" Amanda asked.  
_

 _He ran his hands over his face and rubbed away to the tears. "Promise me that when you become a fighter you put your health first, don't just go on and leave the pain aside, kiddo."_

 _"Chris, you're kinda scaring me. Are you feeling okay?" She asked._

 _He gave her a humorless chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, I am kiddo, just Nancy and I are having that little rough patch."_

 _"Well I know that you two will work it out, you always do." Amanda said._

 _"Ever the optimistic, Amanda Cena." Chris said. She gave him a chuckle. "I love you, Mandy. I will always be there for you if you ever need me, you just have to look out for the Wild Pegasus."  
_

 _Amanda gave him another small chuckle. "You know I will. I love you too, Chris. I'll so you tomorrow."_

 _Chris gave her another goodbye and hung up from his surrogate daughter._

 _He walked out of the theater and it was the last time he'll ever talk to Amanda again._

 _It was a few days later when Amanda was wandering the hallways nervously. Multiple attempts to get in touch with Chris, Nancy and little Daniel went unanswered after the texts that she, Chavo and referee Scott Armstrong received from Chris's and Nancy's phones and they had brought it to John Laurinaitis's attention. The last time Amanda had spoken to Chris was on that day._

 _Amanda stopped when she saw Hunter and Vince talking, both having looked like they'd been crying. Hunter turned and looked at Amanda… and she knew right away why all attempts to contact the Benoit family had failed._

 _The second Hunter walked towards her, Amanda turned and ran, not wanting to be comforted, not wanting it to be true… Amanda screamed out as she fell, bashing her recently healed nose against the floor and breaking it again._

 _Amanda felt Hunter pull her up to where she was able to sit and him putting his left hand on her nose, resetting it and making Amanda scream in pain before he pulled her into his arms, lightly stroking her hair as she sobbed._

" _It… no, please! They can't… Hunter, please tell me it's..." Amanda tried to say, Hunter dissolving into another round of sobs himself._

" _I'm sorry, kiddo… they're gone." Hunter said through his tears, him and Amanda hugging each other as both cried for the family they loved like their own… the one they would never see again._

 _Checking on Amanda the next morning, Hunter walked into the hotel room she was in to find her eerily quiet and walked over to her… and on the bedside table was a handwritten note._

' _Why did you do it, Chris?! Why?!'_

 _Hunter knew from looking at her that Amanda had been up all night, unable to sleep and had found out the horrifying truth… stretching out next to her after pulling the half kicked off covers over her, Hunter took the small diva into his arms, her only response being a blink._

" _I don't think we'll ever know why, kiddo… it's not fair, to anyone." Hunter whispers, lightly stroking Amanda's disheveled curls._

 _Amanda just blinked again before finally, after seven exhausting hours, fell into sleep, Hunter kissing her on her forehead._

" _You just rest, Mandy Rose… rest that weary mind." Hunter whispered._

 _The silence was eerie… and it had the Cerebral Assassin deeply worried about the mental state of the finally sleeping girl in his arms…_

 **Present time…**

"There she is… disappearing into the South hallway where both your locker rooms are." William said after finding the video of Usagi.

"Enough time to destroy my locker room and then fake being attacked!" Alexa said angrily.

"For the last fucking time, I was nowhere near your damn locker room!" Amanda snapped at her.

"Oh so I'm blind as a fucking bat huh?! Why is she only wearing a glove on her left hand?! What are you-" Alexa started to yell, trying to grab Amanda's left wrist but Amanda yanked it away.

"It's none of your business." Amanda said through gritted teeth, her left hand still clenched into a fist.

"Enough of this… you want to fight, you can damn well settle it in that ring!" William said before letting the three leave, Alexa heading to her own locker room and Finn and Amanda heading to theirs.

Once in it, Finn closed the door and then turned to Amanda and snaked his arms around her shoulders.

"She's driving me crazy too…" Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on the side of her head.

Amanda unclenched her hand, revealing the scar that Finn had seen before but never asked about… she turned to him, his arms still around her.

"It was just after losing them… I stopped talking for weeks. I saw the knife on the countertop… walked over and picked it up. I was aiming for my wrist but I was drunk and cut my hand instead. I was messed up, Finn… I didn't understand why and I still don't, I don't think anyone will." Amanda explained, unable to hold the tears back and her and Finn hugging.

"You were traumatized by it, Mandy… you were just a kid." Finn whispered as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back and kissed her on the side of her head.

The two stayed like that for longer than they intended, both of them eventually letting go and Amanda going to fix up her makeup.

She washed it off and reapplied it after putting Clear Eyes eyedrops in her eyes to take the redness away.

There were times she'd build up a wall… and when it would come crashing down around Finn, she wouldn't build it back up right away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Earlier that night, Finn Balor vs Brian Kendrick, NXT Taping scheduled to air 2/25/15…**_

" _I'm… gonna get out of here before I do something I regret." Kevin said before he pulled his headset off and left the commentators table, Amanda turning her attention back to the match._

 _The tense segment between Kevin and Alex Riley, Amanda had a feeling it was last minute because of her decision to be at ringside instead of at the table… but Finn won and Amanda slid into the ring._

 _She stayed on her hands and knees in a slightly suggestive manner before pulling herself to her knees as Finn wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her and himself up._

 _Kevin wasn't entirely sure how they made it look realistic… but went through with the next scripted part, walked over and tossed Alex over the table and onto the floor._

 _Amanda's eyes were wide with horror as she headed towards the turnbuckle and Finn stopped her by snaking his right arm around her waist, firmly pressing her back to his torso… Kevin looked at both of them before leaving again._

 _Amanda and Finn climbed out of the ring and ran towards Alex, helping him up and to the back._

" _I'm okay. And I'm not entirely sure what in hell's name happened earlier… but you two know how to make the storyline believable." Alex said once he was sitting down on a production crate._

 _He eventually stood up and headed to the trainer's room and Amanda looked around, trying to see if Usagi was still around… but Finn stopped her._

" _Security will throw her out if she sneaks back in." Finn said quietly before the two hugged._

 _Letting go, Amanda unzipped her Balor Club hoodie and absentmindedly checked her reflection in the mirror, her pale blue contacts still in place and the spray in pale blue hair color still holding up in the ombre style it was in with her chestnut curls in a high ponytail._

 _It was just habit to check every now and then…_

 **Present time** _ **, Amanda Cena vs Alexa Bliss…**_

Moves were traded back and forth and things were going smoothly until Amanda went for the Twisted Bliss as scripted to in a last minute change by the writers… Alexa got angry, yanked Amanda off the ropes and shoved Amanda into the top turnbuckle.

Amanda fell to the mat in a crumpled heap and was out cold as Finn ran in and crouched down to her, his hands cradling her face.

Her eyes were sluggish to open but they did as she was strapped to a backboard by the paramedics and taken out of there as Alexa was throwing a fit, screaming that Amanda was faking her injury.

But from looking at her, Finn knew that Amanda wasn't faking it as her eyes were out of focus and blood was trailing from behind her right ear.

 **Finn's perspective,** _ **Florida Hospital ER…**_

I've been waiting for hours to see if Mandy would be okay, I really hate not being allowed to be by her after what had happened.

Mandy seemed okay, took her meds before her match… I'm worried that Alexa caused another seizure. From what Mandy had told me, three had nearly taken her life last year.

Hunter had talked to his father in law and wife, no one is in agreement about what to do about Alexa's behavior.

"She's asking for you." I hear a nurse say before I walk in, Mandy looking at me before we hug.

But it's when we let go that she points at her right ear and I see the stitches behind it.

"No damage to the hearing, it just… it hurts." Mandy said quietly as I brush her hair back and run the fingers on my right hand through it… anything to comfort her, I hate it when she's hurting.

I don't even mind the bits of spray in color getting onto my fingers… but the contacts are bugging her eyes, judging from her taking them out and putting them in their little case.

"You two look like hell…" We hear, look and see Liara as well as Becky.

"It's been a crazy few days." I say before telling them what had happened, what had prompted me to get Mandy to somewhere she could unwind and start to think clearly.

 **Amanda's perspective…**

Becky and Liara hug us before letting us be… but it's easy to see that they're angered and that Seth is gonna wind up with a few bruises and broken bones if he runs into one or both of them.

"Wouldn't blame them one bit if they did." Finn said… we've only known each other since last summer but it's like we've spent our entire lives around each other.

I once had that with Seth… at least I thought I did, I don't know where mine and Seth's friendship is anymore.

"Me either… things just aren't what they used to be." I say quietly as I rest my head on Finn's right shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him.

When we're back at the apartment, I finish drying off after my shower and I feel calmer as I get ready for bed. I towel dry my hair and put it in a ponytail before I put the towels up to dry and head towards the guest room.

"Mandy?" I hear, turn and see Finn before he walks over to me and guides me into the master bedroom. "You shouldn't have to sleep alone tonight… you're still shaken up."

I lie down before Finn kisses me on my forehead, Finn walking down the hallway before returning with my things and setting them where they should be before lying down next to me and pulling the covers over both of us.

"l really don't like being alone at night… when the first seizure hit me, I didn't know what was happening, I didn't feel like I was really there. Everything was gone until I woke up again…" I say.

I thought it was gonna happen again after Alexa caused me to hit the side of my head… Finn reaches over and wraps his arms around me, me resting my head on his right shoulder.

"Out there, I thought that I had lost you when you didn't wake up right away…" Finn whispered after kissing me on my forehead. " I really don't want to lose you… I don't know what I'd do without you, Mandy."

"I don't want to lose you either, Finn." I whisper.

I don't get why people don't want us around each other… but it's none of their business.


	9. Chapter 9

_**11/17/14, WWE Performance Centre…**_

" _Just because I won't be cleared to wrestle for another few weeks doesn't mean I can't strengthen my arms again… and you know that Konnor and Viktor apologized for injuring my kidney. And why are you hovering over me, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Thanksgiving?" Amanda said after putting the 10 pound barbells back and stretching her arms, Randy seeing the outline of the stitches on her back through her shirt._

" _You know it won't be the same without you, Alanna misses you… and I've been wanting to ask…" Randy starts to say, trailing off but Amanda knew where he was going._

" _You're on the fence about my friendship with Finn, aren't ya?" Amanda questioned, knowing that look. "You think after the 13 years you've known my family that I wouldn't recognise that concerned look? I know you're worried, Randy."_

" _Aw, isn't this cute."_

 _Both looked, seeing Alexa._

" _We don't have a sparring session today, I'm just trying to build my strength back up." Amanda responded, trying to keep a fight from starting and Alexa could see that._

" _Go rest." Randy said, him and Amanda hugging before she left and he turned to Alexa. "I was fucked up mentally for a long time and took it out on her in horrible, traumatizing ways but she and I both grew up and I still care about her."_

" _Then keep her away from Balor." Alexa replied snarkily._

" _They're good for each other and his blood is the reason she's still alive after that madness on NXT. Or are you with your sense of entitlement just jealous that you're not in the spotlight yet, little miss Bliss?" Randy said, Alexa narrowing her eyes at him in anger._

 _Amanda was leaned against the wall in the hallway… and yelped slightly when she felt the waistband of her yoga leggings hit her, turned and saw Finn smirking playfully._

" _Good one…" Amanda said, Finn letting the smirk fall when he saw that she wasn't as energetic as she was earlier and rested his right hand on her left shoulder. "Lexa tried to start some stupid fight… you ever feel like some people are just crazy without an explanation as to why?" She asked._

" _Quite simple… it's not Darth Vader, it's Diva Vader." Finn joked, trying to cheer her up a bit as well as giving a serious answer._

 _Amanda laughed before the two hugged, letting herself calm down._

" _You always have a way to make me feel better…" Amanda said quietly as Finn's right hand gently rubbed up and down her back._

" _And I know what'll make you feel a lot better…" Finn whispered before they let go and Amanda went to go grab her things._

 _Amanda found herself in front of the locker room at the Performance Centre and pushed the door open._

 _It was cracked open but enough for her to see… immediately, she took off and the door closed, Seth and Zahra pulling their shirts back on._

" _Oh damn! Stay here!" Seth said, rushing out of the locker room and finding Amanda as she reached the South hallway and grabbed her by her right arm._

" _Get off of me!" Amanda snapped, shoving Seth back. "I was in the damn hospital and you didn't stop by to see me! I called you repeatedly because Leighla showed up and said she hadn't heard from you in days like I haven't! How do you think she's gonna react when she finds out that you're cheating on her?!" She said._

" _You were gonna rat me out?!" Seth demanded._

" _Well you clearly don't intend on telling your fiancee that you're a two timing bastard!" Amanda responded, dialing Leighla's number which infuriated Seth._

 _Seth tried to snatch her phone away but Amanda grabbed him by his arm and he lost it and hit her, Seth backing up in shock when he saw blood trailing down her face._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth started to say, Amanda shoving her way past him and into the locker room. She grabbed her things and walked outside, where Finn was and saw the blood, running to her._

" _Mandy, what happened?!" Finn asked, pressing a paper towel to her mouth._

" _I'll explain it later…" Amanda responded…_

 **Present time…**

It wasn't so much the rain that woke her up at 5 in the morning so much as the migraine that showed no signs of budging. Amanda didn't even attempt to stand up as her vision blurred, Finn stirring around.

His eyes opened and he ran the fingers on his right hand through her hair and massaged her scalp, Amanda trying to open her mouth.

"Shh… it's okay. Just rest up, lass." Finn whispered, Amanda giving into the comfort of his touch as he was now using his left hand to lightly massage her back.

But he knew she was gonna need some medicine to take the searing ache away for good.

Finn stood up after kissing Amanda on her forehead and headed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, returning with an Aleve gelcap and grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. Helping Amanda sit up, he put the pill in her hand and she put it in her mouth, swallowing it after the now open bottle of water was handed to her.

Closing the bottle and setting it down, Amanda let Finn help her stretch back out and felt him lie down next to her. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair again as he held her.

But neither had any idea how crazy things would get.

 _ **2/16/15, Amway Centre…**_

"Where the hell have you been hiding lately, why are you distancing yourself from me?!" Seth demanded after finding Amanda.

"You're one to talk! These past few months before you crawled into my bed while drunk, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. You put your little fuckbuddy or whatever Zahra is to you now over our friendship!" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the Money In The Bank briefcase down in rage and muttering a familiar name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "Finn is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage." She said before he turned back to her.

"Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from _'Just an act_ ' or has it already happened?! And how is that so different from me and Zahra?!" Seth said.

The next thing Seth received was a slap across the face and touched his hand to his mouth, blood trailing down it.

"I don't even know why the hell I bother trying anymore… I really hope you're happy with your new life, Mr. Money In The Bank because there's clearly no place for me in it." Amanda said in a low angered tone before she left him there in the hallway.

Amanda closed the door to her locker room and sat down on the couch, putting her head in her hands… it wasn't long before the door opened and Finn walked into the locker room and over to her, Amanda looking at him and the two hugging.

They let go and he sat down on the couch, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder as he kept his right arm around her.

And he knew that she just couldn't deal with Seth's craziness anymore.


End file.
